


Alpha

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Will, Big idiots, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: Hannibal had put himself on suppressants decades ago. Only problem is, they stop working once the Omega has met their intended Alpha. But what if the intended doesn’t know he’s the intended?Will is an Alpha who wanted nothing more than to be with his Dogs. Hannibal is an Omega with a Facade of someone who’s anything but.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a A/B/O universe pic so please forgive any mistakes

Buried in the mountains of Northern Lithuania, an imposing castle cut through the fog like a beacon. Deep in its bowels, the Count paced up and down the decorated halls. Had there been any to see he would have denied such actions till his dying day. Every cry of pain that resonated through the ornate oak door had him stiffening, moving to run to the door only to stop. His wife had made express wishes for him to not see her in such an undignified predicament, and he would honor his beloved’s desire. Finally, after what seemed like decades and he was sure the velvet green of the carpet beneath him would never lose the marks his shoes had made, a new cry broke through the stillness, the pitched, gasping sobs of a newborn. He turned to the door just as it was pushed open by one of the Countess’s attendants, a young girl still rounded with youth, her pale eyes wide as the smile on her lips. “Sir, your wife wishes to see you now. It’s a boy, sir. Congratulations.” She deftly stepped out of his way as he breezed into the bedroom. 

Another one of the maids was busy clearing away the bowls and towels while the physician put away his tools, but the Count only had eyes for his wife, the Omega who’d stolen his heart so long ago and who now held the heir to all he was and more. Simonetta held the bundle close to her breast, tiny pudgy fingers clutching at her manicured fingers and her midnight ringlets from the folds of the baby blanket her mother had passed down upon hearing of the pregnancy. Her husband fell to his knees beside the bed, eyes wide as he stared down at the scrunched pink face of his son.  _ A son…someone to carry on their family lineage.  _ He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the damp curl of dark hair and breathing in the soft musky scent of newborn, but there was something deeper, a sweetness that didn’t belong. He pulled back and looked into his wife’s face. Black curls clung to her sweaty forehead, but the smile on her face was radiant as she let the clinging little hand guide her fingertip between suckling lips. “ _ Mano meilė _ , he is an Omega?” 

Simonetta only nodded, tired eyes briefly flickering up to meet her husband’s before dropping back to the bundle in her arms. “Of course,  _ mio cuore.  _ But surely that shouldn’t change anything. He is a strong, healthy son and he will grow into a strong young man. So what that he is an Omega, I love him all the same. As should you.” Exhaustion had only served to make her accent heavier, and defiance burned in her hazel eyes as she stared down her Alpha, daring him to tell her different. The Count felt something burn deep in his belly as he looked from his wife to the infant and back again, a smile curling his lips as he leaned up, kiss landing on the downturned corners of his  _ meilė’s  _ mouth. “Of course he will grow up strong, he has your fire. Forgive my thoughtless words,  _ mano meilė,  _ I was merely surprised. You know as well as I how rare male Omegas are… but no matter. We will raise him as though he was an Alpha, and he will carry on our proud family name. I could not be prouder of you,  _ mylimoji žmona.  _ Or of the life you have brought into this world. Hannibal Lecter… a strong name for a strong son, an Omega with the soul of an Alpha!”

Hannibal grew up knowing what he was, but his parents would be damned if they let his biology define him. He learned to carry himself like an Alpha, following his father’s instructions and letting what he was become a secret only they knew. People who came to their dinner parties cooed over the handsome little boy with his mother’s soft features, but his father’s maroon eyes that some had said could stare down the dragons of old themselves and leave them trembling like cowards. He learned the rules of a gentlemen’s duel, to defend others, but to also defend himself should his secret fall into the hands of one who would misuse it. But he also learned the ways of a good Omega from his mother; to be good to his future Alpha, to care for him, but never to let himself be taken advantage of. “You are one of a kind,  _ amato, _ she whispered to him one night as she tucked him in, belly already swollen with the new life she’d soon give birth to. “You are a male Omega, a rare thing to be sure, but that does not define who you are. There is a fire in you, a fire you must tend else it consume you and leave nothing but a husk behind. You have the body of a compliant, but you have the heart and soul of the mightiest  _ guerriero.  _ This little one growing inside me will need someone like that to protect them, and one day, you will find an Alpha who will see the flame inside you, and it will be the most beautiful thing in the world to them. Now, time for sleep.  _ Buona notte, mio guerriero.”  _

Hannibal had fallen asleep that night to images of an angel with flaming wings and a dragon at his back, reaching out to take the proffered hand of the knight before him, knelt in awed submission despite the aura of dominance emanating from him. He woke to cries echoing down the hall. 

Mischa Lecter was born an Alpha. She had a head full of slick blonde hair, angry hazel eyes, and a set of lungs that would have proven her heritage even without the strong, almost woodsy scent that Hannibal could sense even from the doorway. His mother sat in the large, four poster bed with a tiny bundle in her arms, his father knelt beside them and looking at the infant in adoration. He fiddled with the ties on his dressing gown, unsure of what to do. He’d only been in his parents’ room a handful of times, and this seemed different, almost sacred. Likely sensing his hesitation, his mother looked up, purpling shadows under her eyes making her look more tired than he’d ever seen, but the smile on her lips reminiscent of the ones she gave him whenever he’d done something that made her especially proud. “Hannibal, come meet your baby sister.” 

Hannibal took slow, measured steps to the bed, climbing onto it and curling up into his mother’s side, staring down at the wrinkly pink face of his new little sister. “Would you like to hold her,  _ tesoro?”  _ Before Hannibal could answer, he found himself with his arms and lap full of a surprisingly heavy, squirmy bundle of blanket and infant. As he stared down at her, senses filling with sweat and musk and Alpha, he found himself transfixed as those hazel eyes focused on his, scrunchy face instantly relaxing as a tiny, wrinkled hand reached out for him. He leaned down, tiny fingers clutching at his chin. “ _ Sveiki, mažai, _ ” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as those searching fingers latched onto his finger in a vice. A wave of protectiveness rose up inside him and he vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to protect her. 

_ I failed, I failed you, Mischa, I’m so sorry… I promised to protect you but I couldn’t, I failed…  _ Mischa was gone. His father was gone. His beautiful, spirited mother was gone. And he’d been helpless for it all.  _ Stupid, worthless, weak Omega. Who were you fooling in thinking you could be an Alpha.  _ His sister had taken his voice with her when they’d taken her away. He’d tried to fight as he’d been taught, but they’d been stronger. They’d laughed as they'd dragged his beautiful, fiery little sister away, wrenching her arms as she screamed and clawed, crying out for her brother to save her, to make them stop. He’d been knocked unconscious, awaking to find himself bound as one of their captors force fed him a broth he later learned to have been his sister. The meal had left him empty, hollow. He’d lain there one night at the edge of camp and pondered throwing himself into the fire and letting himself join his beloved sister, but as he drifted, words his mother had spoken to him a lifetime ago came back to him.  _ You are a male Omega, a rare thing to be sure, but that does not define who you are. There is a fire in you, a fire you must tend else it consume you and leave nothing but a husk behind. You have the body of a compliant, but you have the heart and soul of the mightiest  _ guerriero,  _ and one day, you will find an Alpha who will see the flame inside you, and it will be the most beautiful thing in the world to them.  _

The words gave him strength as the tendrils of a half forgotten dream came back to him. Himself with wings of fire standing before an Alpha who’d taken the position of Submission, bowed down to him as though he were the one in control. He’d made his escape that night, running until his feet bled and his lungs burned, until he ran into people, wary at first until they cut him free and took him to an orphanage. The physical scars left behind served to remind him of his failures every time he looked in the mirror, and he pushed himself to be stronger, better. He’d never let anything like what became of his family happen again. He was grateful the smell of Omega was not yet strong enough for the other children to scent, using the opportunity to build his persona. When the day finally came where his uncle walked up the steps of that orphanage to bring him back to France, no one would have been able to tell he was no True Alpha. 

In his uncle’s castle he learned to fight both with words and with weapons. He stood side by side with his young aunt in the kitchen, learning to craft the finest of French and Japanese cuisine and the shape of the languages until he could switch from Lithuanian to Italian to French to Japanese all while making a souffle the consistency of a summer cloud and as tall as the Eiffel Tower itself. When left to himself, he taught himself to draw, letting loose the horrors he’d seen across pages and pages and slowly bringing his voice back out from where it had run and hidden. No longer was he the scared little boy who’d let his sister die. Guests who came to the house marveled at his story, calling him brave and offering their condolences, even as he wowed them with his carefully cultivated silver tongue and skills with the harpsichord and in the kitchen. “What a wonderful Alpha,” they’d tell his uncle and aunt as they saw the guests out. “So strong and charming, he will surely catch himself a worthy mate one day.”  _ If only they knew…  _ the facade he’d created was so convincing, he’d nearly managed to convince himself that his biology and his persona were one in the same. Until his body betrayed him and he was sent spiraling into his first heat. 

He’d spent the week of his 16th birthday writhing in agony, locked away in his bedroom as need burned through him; the need to be claimed, to be filled. Through the haze of delirium he could remember someone at his bedside, gently wiping away at his sweaty skin with a cool cloth. When it all cleared he knew it had been his aunt caring for him, the Beta immune to the pheromones his body was releasing even as her husband hid himself elsewhere in the estate. Through the cloud, however, Murasaki’s graceful features twisted and shifted, sometimes his mother, sometimes the dark knight from his dreams, but other times they shifted into one of the looters who’d kill his sister, grinning down over him with his lips red and dripping in her innocent blood. When at last the fire died and he could emerge from his room, his Uncle took him to a trusted family physician and demanded Hannibal be allowed to get suppressants. 

Hannibal was just entering his last term of Internship when his prescription for suppressants expired. He met with one of the doctors he’d been studying under, but had been met with a refusal. “You are a healthy young man of proper breeding age. What if you meet an Alpha and he wishes for you to carry his pups?” Hannibal had wanted to growl, to rip the man’s throat out where he sat for implying such a thing. Instead he remained stoic, thanking the doctor for his input and leaving. The next day he’d written his own prescription and had it filled. He would be damned if he let an Alpha run society dictate whether or not he bred.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter.

Hannibal had been living under his guise for decades, making a name for himself both in the Medical world and in the world of the Elite, throwing extravagant dinner parties for the socialites that flocked to the mysterious foreigner. He listened to patients prattle on about the dreams they had, the desires they felt. Omegas with worries that their Alphas were cheating on them or that they’d never find their Alpha, Betas with depression for being the in between; not a dominant and not necessarily a child-bearer. It was these that made Hannibal grit his teeth and watch his clock for the hour to be over. The fools had no idea how lucky they were to be the middle ground. No violent hormonal surges or worries about an unexpected fertilization. They should be grateful for what they had instead of wasting everyone’s time complaining. Franklyn Froideveaux was one such Beta. Hannibal knew the man was trying to mirror him, seeing him as an ideal to be copied, imitated. The longer Hannibal saw the lonely neurotic, the more he could sympathize with the other psychiatrists who’d come before him. 

The worst he saw, though, were the other Alphas. There weren’t many, an Alpha seeing another Alpha for help was often cause for butting heads, but he got the occasional few, taking great pride as none saw through his carefully crafted persona. They saw him as a fellow Alpha, not to butt heads or judge but to sympathize through a shared biology. Once or twice one had come a little too close to unmasking him, and he’d quickly but subtly referred them to other psychiatrists, his secret remaining intact. Until the day he got a call from Jack Crawford, asking for his advice on a case and calling in a favor to see one of his consultants. An Alpha by the name of Will Graham. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The tricky thing about suppressants is that they stopped working once the user has met his or her intended. Hannibal had never taken much stock in the “Soulmate Theory” many of his classmates had adhered to during school, waxing romantic about the idea of finding just the right person for them. Of course, Hannibal had read up on the biological aspect of it, he’d had to. When an Omega was on suppressants and they sensed the pheromones of a prospective Alpha who happened to be compatible with their own, their body began to reject the false hormones. But what happens when the Alpha doesn’t know he’s the cause of the Omega’s sudden distress? Hannibal had seen it time and again, patients coming in in a fit of distress as they found themselves about to be thrown head first into Heat and the Alpha they’d fallen for was oblivious. The part of him that still held any remote sympathy felt for them; unrequited love was often like a cancerous growth inside the person feeling it, but the best advice that he could give was to tell the person what had occurred. 

Hannibal had been so sure he would never have to face the same issues, having lost the ability to love another in such a sense with the loss of Mischa, but as he sat in his office listening to a 39 year old Beta named Daphne Vignette, a teacher at one of the local High Schools argue with her alternate personality Candi, a 28 year old Omega and Exotic Dancer whose activities had nearly gotten Miss Vignette fired, Hannibal felt something stir in the pit of his stomach; something he had not felt in many, many years. Miss Vignette suddenly froze, looking at him with an odd combination of lust and confusion, and Hannibal felt his guts clench.  _ It couldn’t be…  _ clearing his throat, he glanced down at his watch, relieved to see that the hour was close enough to being over that he could escort the woman out with little suspicion. “Forgive me, Miss Vignette, but it would appear our time is up for the day. I suggest having a talk with Candi about her extracurricular activities and where she does them, and we will discuss more options at your next appointment.” The two rose, Hannibal seeing her out with a hand hovering over the small of her back, close but not touching, but just as he was reaching for the door the woman turned to him, the look in her eye telling him that he was now talking to Candi. Her lips curled in a knowing smirk as her eyes raked his form. “Don’t worry, doc,” she said, New England accent that was absent in Daphne strong and heavy. “Your secret’s safe with me.” With a wink, Candi was gone and Daphne was blinking as though waking from a dream. “Goodbye, Miss Vignette,” he said, making no comment about what her alter had said to him. Instead he offered the confused woman a smile. “I shall see you next week.”

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Hannibal was grasping for his coat, feeling the warmth in the pit of his gut start to tighten and heat up just the slightest amount. He paid it no mind, preferring to examine the new development from the safety of his home. The Misses Vignettes were always his last appointment on Tuesdays, and under normal circumstances he would wait around a little while longer, working on paperwork or one of his drawings, ultimately curious to see if Will Graham would make an appearance, but not this time. This time, he needed to leave; to get to the root of what was going on.

It hadn’t taken him long to pinpoint just who was responsible for the sudden induction of his Heat. From the moment he’d set eyes on the dark haired Alpha he’d felt something stirring that he hadn’t felt in decades. When Will had first met Hannibal’s gaze with those crystal blues that burned with a kind of stubborn fire, the long buried Omega had wanted to sit up and show his belly to the Alpha. He’d promptly crushed the desire, but every time he was in the younger man’s presence, Hannibal couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of pure Alpha, resisting the urge to bury his nose into the crook of Will’s neck, to present and offer himself up for the taking. As Hannibal lay in bed that night, though, he knew it was ultimately pointless. The Empath may have been Alpha by DNA, but he’d already made it clear through actions alone that he preferred the company of his dogs to the idea of ever mating with anyone. The psychiatrist had brought up the subject a few times during their sessions, mentioning Will’s attraction to the lovely Beta, Alana Bloom, but Will had just snorted and brushed off the subject. When he’d come by a week ago saying he and Alana had kissed, Hannibal had felt something unpleasant claw and grip at his insides, but he’d put on a smile and let the other man talk. 

Hannibal had fallen asleep to that memory. Tobias had been an Alpha, and one of the only ones to see through Hannibal’s guise, though not at first. Tobias had believed him an Alpha, an equal. Until they’d started to fight and Hannibal had let his masks slip just enough in his fear that Will really had been killed. It had been enough to make the musician pause, eyes widening as he saw Hannibal for what he truly was before glazing over in lust, hellbent on claiming someone so like minded to him. The lust had made him easy to dispatch of, but as he waited for the units, he couldn’t stop the Omega inside him from whimpering at the possible loss of his Alpha.  _ An Alpha you have no right to,  _ a voice inside him had whispered, but it had been silenced by the appearance of Jack and a slightly rumpled Will. In his dream, he’d allowed himself to rush to Will, everyone else in the room fading away as he allowed himself to bury his face into the crook of the younger man’s neck, breathing in the scent of blood and Alpha and  _ Will, _ alive and whole and  _ here.  _ He woke up in a fever, sheets sticking to him with a combination of sweat and slick. 

A cold shower served to ease the fire that had started licking at the underside of his skin, and he decided on a dark suit for the day. And an extra pair of underwear. And a bit more cologne than he might have normally preferred. He only prayed his patients would be too far gone into themselves to notice. 

He made it through half of his appointments before he could feel slick starting to soak into the first layer of briefs. As he shifted slightly in discomfort, the Omega with an anxiety disorder sitting across from him gave him a funny look. “Doctor Lecter, are you alright?” He smiled, hoping to put the young woman at ease. “Quite alright, Mrs. Wyatt. Please, continue with your explanation.” The woman nodded, brow still scrunched up in confusion, but she continued on with her recount of the man she’d maced, thinking he was following her with ill intent. In reality, he’d only been behind her for no more than a minute and had been going for the same apples she had. As soon as Hannibal had escorted her out and welcomed his next awaiting client, he’d excused himself to the bathroom to clean up as best he could before settling down for the next few appointments. 

The hours ticked by in agonizing slowness, slick soaking through the protective barriers and making his clothing cling to him, and he was all the more grateful for his decision to go with the darker suit. Less likely to show when he inevitably soaked through his trousers too. When at last he was ushering out his last appointment, his clothing was clinging to him with sweat and the heat in his belly had become nearly unbearable. Throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys, he bolted for his car and made for his house as quickly as legally possible. He placed his calls en route, letting his clients know that appointments for the rest of the week were cancelled due to a sudden illness. Those who answered expressed their concerns and well-wishes, and he politely accepted and referred them to colleagues should they find themselves in need of immediate assistance. Only a small handful of calls were met with voicemail, including Will. Hannibal figured the younger man had likely let his phone die in an attempt to avoid Jack’s constant nagging. 

His mind had started to go foggy around the edges by the time he pulled into his drive and got through his front door. The last coherent thought he had was that he needed to lock his door before he was overrun with  _ heatheatheatHEAT _ … 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Will sighed and rubbed at his face, wishing in vain that he could erase the images of the dead young woman, stripped naked and left in the middle of the woods, the bloody smile across her throat shining with ice crystals in the watery light.  _ She’d been easy; easy to lure in, easy to trick, easy to nab. Her family should be proud at how ready she was to aid a stranger…  _ Jack had miraculously been off his back the last few days, letting the Empath focus his attention on lectures and grades, but when the third body had turned up with the same MO, Will had been called out of the safety of his office and into the field again. Will had been a little surprised when he pulled up to the crime scene to not see the familiar Bentley already there waiting. When he’d asked Jack about the absence of his “handler”, the older man had shrugged and said Hannibal hadn’t answered his phone before redirecting attention to the victim. This had drawn a frown from Will, but he kept his mouth shut and focused on the scene. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, though.

 

It had been nearly a week since he’d seen the older man, no cases meaning there was no valid reason to see him, and if he was being honest with himself, it was driving Will a little crazy. He hadn’t realized how much he appreciated the older man’s presence until he found himself without it. There was something about the other Alpha that made Will feel comfortable, certainly not something Jack had ever made him feel. He thought back to the last time he’d heard from the man. It had been nearly a week since the incident with Tobias Budge, Will had just finished his lectures for the day and was headed back to his office to get his stuff together, mentally going through the contents of his fridge and deciding pizza sounded like an excellent idea for dinner. Unplugging his phone, he’d been a little surprised to see that he had a missed message from Hannibal. It wasn’t unusual for the man to call him in the evenings, specifically when he could somehow tell Will had had a bad day, but it was unusual for the other man to call him in the middle of the day. Holding the device to his ear, hed hit the playback button. “ _ Good day, William,”  _ the message started, the psychiatrist’s accent breathy even through the phone. Will had immediately felt apprehension clenching his gut. “ _ Unfortunately I must cancel our upcoming appointment as I find myself suddenly indisposed. Should you find yourself in need of immediate assistance I am sure Miss Bloom can refer you to some of our colleagues, otherwise I shall see you next week. Goodbye, Will.”  _

 

That had been the last Will had heard from the psychiatrist. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, the man was only human after all, was it so hard to think he’d come down with something? Hannibal hadn’t sounded well, even through the crappy speakers of his phone. His normally calm tone had sounded breathy and forced, almost like the man was in pain. Will had tried to shrug it off, left his office and stopped for pizza on his way home. He told himself he was overreacting, that Hannibal was probably fine, but when the weekend rolled around and he had still heard nothing from the Psychiatrist, he couldn’t stop the worry from gnawing at his insides. It had barely been a week since the debacle with Tobias Budge, and he hadn’t been able to get that look out of his head; the look Hannibal had had on his face when he saw Will following Jack into the office. The man had been sitting at his desk looking more lost than Will had ever thought possible, eyes that turned in their direction dull until they saw Will. He’d seen the marginal widening of surprise as those maroon eyes raked Will’s form, cataloguing his injuries as though reassuring himself the Empath really was there, and the openness had made something protective curl up inside him. He’d wanted to pull the injured psychiatrist close and hold him, reassuring the both of them that they were safe. He’d tamped down the instinct, opting instead to lean against the desk as he made a note to examine the oddly solicitive instinct later. 

 

Jack’s hand on his shoulder pulled him from the memories. “Anything more you can tell us?” he asked, gesturing to the body that the ME was waiting to bag. Will shook his head. “Male, most likely caucasian. Somewhere close to middle age, but he probably has some kind of disfigurement, a limp or impediment or something. All the victims had been compassionate young women, he uses his disability to get them to help him, then he drugs them and takes them away. Look for a van with a handicap tag. He’d need the space to stick the bodies and a handicap tag means fewer questions where you park.” He rubbed at his arms, a shiver biting up his spine as he focused on Jack’s left ear. “Can I go now? In case you haven’t noticed, it’s freezing and I didn’t exactly come prepared.” It was true, winter was starting to make itself known and all Will had had on him when he got the call was one of his flannels and a denim jacket; his heavier coats hidden away in his closet. The detective studied him for a long, hard moment before nodding. “Don’t let your phone die again,” he warned before turning away and heading for the CSIs. 

 

As soon as the man was gone, Will was pulling out his phone and dialing Hannibal’s number. It rang several times before finally clicking over, and Will was just opening his mouth to speak when the recorded message of the the doctor’s answering machine spoke, tinny robot voice saying that he’d reached the phone of Doctor Lecter. If it was an emergency, contact Doctor Du Maurier and she will happily recommend another psychiatrist. If it was not an emergency, please leave a message or try again later. Will lowered the phone, worry marring his brow. Hannibal always picked up when he called, regardless of the time of day. Something had to be wrong for the psychiatrist to not be answering his phone. Unease twisted his gut as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, practically running to his car as his thoughts took him back to the last time he’d seen the man in any state but the unruffled perfection he displayed.

Hannibal had claimed to be fine, only minor injuries, but Will suspected he was the kind of man to not let on if he’d had worse injuries. Had he been more severely injured during the altercation and decided not to tell anyone? By that point Will was in his car and on his way to Hannibal’s house. While he drove, he shut off his phone, knowing Jack would be pissed if he couldn’t get ahold of him but frankly Will couldn’t have cared less. Twenty minutes later found him parking next to the familiar Bentley and running up to the door. Not even bothering to knock, he pulled out the key Hannibal had given him for emergencies and let himself in. 

He’d been to Hannibal’s a few times in the past on dinner invitations and he’d always been impressed and mildly uncomfortable by how fancy and immaculate it had been, but he was honestly surprised by the state he found the house in now. The light in the kitchen was on but there was no sign of the doctor and the sink was full of dishes, something he knew Hannibal wouldn’t have been able to stand had he been in his right mind. Will made his way further into the house, noting the suit jacket that had been thrown haphazardly over the back of a sofa, nearly tripping over a loafer that looked like it had been kicked off mid stride. Worry was rising up to choke him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. There he paused, listening carefully and scenting the air for any signs of danger. He caught nothing but the familiar scent of Hannibal, though it was mixed with something headier that he couldn’t quite identify. A brief thought flickered across his mind but he shoved it aside.  _ No, that couldn’t be it. _

Will had just mounted the bottom step when low, pained groans drifted down the staircase. Will took them two at a time, following the sounds down to a closed door he could only assume to be Hannibal’s, which he flung open when a particularly loud cry filtered from under it. Hannibal lay naked on the bed, drenched in sweat with his hands cuffed above his head. His thick member was almost painfully erect, tinted purplish in the semi-dark of the drawn curtains. He was writhing, fists clenched and tendons visible as his heels dug into the mattress, scrabbling for purchase on the silk material. Will felt his face heat in a vivid blush at having caught Hannibal so indisposed, embarrassment clawing at his insides at how stupid he’d been. Clearly Hannibal had company over, explaining why he hadn’t been answering his phone. Will was about to close the door when it hit him. Stepping further in, he sniffed.  _ Slick.  _ An Omega was in Heat. Another step in and a deeper whiff told him nobody else was in the room.  _ Hannibal  _ was in Heat. Hannibal was an Omega? The way the man presented himself, there was no way he was anything but an Alpha, but the facts spread out before Will weren’t lying. Hannibal was an Omega, and he was clearly in Heat.

Letting the bedroom door swing shut behind him, he stepped closer to the bed, trying to wrap his brain around the new developments. Slowly he became aware of a faint vibrating sound underlying Hannibal’s groans and cries, like a wasp trapped between the window and the screen, and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from the man on the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dim he could see a wide blue cockring on the base of the stiff member; obviously the source of the vibrating sound. Hannibal shifted his hips, lifting them just enough for Will to see the flared bottom of what he could only assume was a knotted dildo before the Omega ground down back on it with a whimper. His firm stomach was crusted over with semen and Will had to wonder just how long the older man had been like this, if someone had done it too him and left him there, or if he’d done it to himself, preferring to suffer his Heat alone than ask for help. 

Hannibal ground his hips back into the bed and let out a sharp pained sound. As if released from a spell, Will found himself unfrozen from his spot and fell to his knees on the edge of the bed, hands fluttering over Hannibal’s face, his cuffed wrists already rubbed raw as the Empath took it all in. The sheets were a mess of slick and semen and streaks of what he prayed wasn’t blood, hopelessly mangled from the constant movement. Finally his hands landed on tear streaked cheeks. “Hannibal?” he called, trying to get the man’s attention. “Hannibal!” this time louder, it seemed to break through the fog and he was relieved to see maroon eyes squinting up at him. “Will?” he croaked out, and Will’s heart ached. “Hannibal, did someone do this to you?” his answer was a jerky head shake before chapped lips parted again. “No… did this to myself…” The Empath sighed as he watched Hannibal’s lids flicker, the man obviously fighting to keep them open through the heat-induced delirium. Lifting one hand from where it held a damp cheek, he combed the sweat-dampened hair off the Omega’s forehead, hearing him whimper slightly and noting out of the corner of his eye the way the swollen cock gave a little twitch at the casual touch. Will repeated the action, watching the way the weeping member trembled, and came to a decision. 

He took his hands away from Hannibal’s face and sat on the edge of the bed by his hip, softly shushing him when the older man let out a broken whimper. Lust and heat had been pooling in the pit of Will’s belly since he’d stepped into the room and realized the man on the bed was in heat, but the sympathetic pains and need to help him had effectively helped to douse the flames. He reached down and turned off the ring, Hannibal’s hoarse cry loud in the sudden quiet as Will’s fingers brushed the overstimulated member. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he hushed, rubbing calming circles into the thigh pressed against his. “Gonna help you, though. Gonna help you through this, just trust me. Can you do that?” he waited for Hannibal to offer a short nod before he wrapped his hand around the hot, swollen member. It’s barely a tug before the older man was coming harshly, back arching off the bed as he cried out, sticky white flowing over Will’s clenched fist and adding to the mess that already coated his stomach, slick flowing over the rubber toy and soaking the stiffening sheets.

Will worked him through it until his cock had softened and his body was trembling. Using the slick to ease the way, Will tugged off the ring, tossing the offending object off into one of the darkened corners without a second glance. His eyes were too busy taking in the distinct blue-black bruise the ring had left behind. The Empath winced in sympathy as he moved further onto the bed, lifting Hannibal’s hips to see the end of the dildo embedded rather firmly between the tight globed. He worked it out slowly, artificial knot catching at the tight rings of muscle, every whimper and bitten off cry from the Omega sending pangs through Will’s heart.  _ He did this to himself,  _ Will thought, pausing to give the body a minute to adjust before continuing to remove the toy.  _ He chose to go through his Heat alone rather than try and seek someone’s help…  _

_ But who would he have gone to? _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Bev whispered in the back of his mind. Will ignored it, finally managing to tug the slick coated dildo free and tossing it in the direction of the cock ring before bending to examine the puffy, abuse-reddened hole that gaped and clenched around the absence of the hard silicone. Will shook his head, wondering what the man had been thinking going for something so big before he leaned down and licked a stripe across the trembling orifice, the musky sweet flavor of Hannibal bursting across his tongue and drawing a moan from both of them. Will wanted to continue, to devour the man splayed out so willingly for him, but he forced himself to pull away, rising to uncuff his hands, noting the angry red bands that circled the delicate joints as he released them one by one, gently rubbing feeling back into startlingly cold hands and laying feather-light kisses to his pulse points before he bent down and lay a kiss to the psychiatrist’s sweaty forehead. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Gathering the Omega close, Will tugged him to his feet and helped him to the bathroom, sitting him on the closed lid of the toilet while the Alpha quickly readied a bath. He rifled through cabinets until he found the fine bath oils he knew Hannibal kept in there somewhere, adding a few drops of lavender and chamomile into the running water until the smell was filling the bathroom. When the tub was full, Will stripped out of his clothes and helped Hannibal over into the water, leaning him forward so that Will could slip in behind him, pulling the Omega back against him. Hannibal’s head lolled back against his shoulder, hair falling into his face and his eyes were closed, breath leaving him in shallow pants. Will reached for the washcloth and started at Hannibal’s neck, wiping away sweat and tears and semen with gentle strokes, feeling the weight against him growing heavier as the Omega relaxed into him, trusting the Alpha to take care of him. Will’s hand dipped below the waterline, knuckles brushing against a member that was already back to half hard. Setting the cloth back on the edge of the tub, he lowered his hand again, wrapping it around the member and gently tugged. 

Hannibal’s head rolled until his nose was pressed up against Will’s carotid, breath puffing across the sensitive skin as each pull and twist of the Alpha’s hand dragged soft gasps and moans from his throat. There was no rush, Will taking his time to learn the man he held in his arms. The scent of the bath oils mixed with Hannibal’s musk, the resulting heady odor making Will’s head feel stuffed in the best ways possible. Between his thighs, he felt the older man’s hips twitching as he tried to push himself further into the Alpha’s fist. “Alpha,” he whimpered, nuzzling into Will’s neck. “Alpha, please…” Will turned his head, meeting the Omega’s chapped lips with his own, feeling the member in his hand twitch and spill into the water. “That’s my good Omega,” he whispered against parted lips, free hand coming up to caress the slightly stubbled jawline. Another kiss and Will was easing himself out of the tub, guiding Hannibal back against the edge before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back into the bedroom. He knew a couple hand jobs wasn’t going to satisfy the Heat burning through the man he’d left in the bathtub, but he wanted to change the sheets before he brought Hannibal back in. 

Pulling off the soiled bedding, Will bundled it up and took it down to the laundry room, pausing to bump up the thermostat when he realized just how cold the house was. Hannibal likely wouldn’t have been able to feel the chill through the burn of the fever, but when he finally came down from the high, Will didn’t want him being uncomfortable. Heading back up to the bedroom, he stuck his head into the bathroom to check on the psychiatrist, finding him exactly where he’d left him; head propped against the edge of the tub and eyes shut, trembling beneath the lids. Will allowed himself a secret smile before he turned back to the room, digging around in the drawers until he unearthed a couple pairs of sleep pants and a shirt, pulling on one of the pairs of pants before setting the other articles aside for later. After putting new sheets on the bed, Will allowed himself a quick snoop in the bedside drawer to make sure he had what he needed before he walked back into the bathroom and leaned over the tub, pulling the stopper before wrapping Hannibal’s arms around his neck and helping him out onto the bathmat. Will noted that the psychiatrist looked completely drained, almost haggard in the bright lights of the bathroom as he toweled him off. Greying stubble shadowed his strong jaw and chunks of hair kept falling across his forehead. 

Body dry, Will flung the towel over his shoulder and led the man back into the bathroom, spreading out the towel before laying him down. Hannibal was already almost hard again. “Gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Gonna give you what you need so that you can get some sleep, and when you wake up we’re gonna get you something to eat. Sound good?” The man on the bed didn’t look like he’d eaten or slept since his Heat started, except maybe when he passed out from exhaustion. With little prompting, the Omega rolled over onto his belly, shoving his ass up into the air and presenting to his Alpha. “Alpha… Will  _ please… _ ” Hannibal was already trembling, seemingly more awake now than he had been in the tub just minutes ago, slick running down his thighs as Will parted his cheeks, taking in the way his hole clenched and trembled. Reaching into the bedside drawer, Will pulled out a rubber plug half the size of the dildo Hannibal had been using earlier.  _ Will  _ wasn’t even that big, and he winced in sympathy when he realized Hannibal had been impaling himself on that in a poor substitute to a proper Alpha’s knot for some indeterminate amount of time. 

Setting the plug to the side, he stripped out of the borrowed pants and climbed onto the bed and lined his aching member up with the dripping, greedy hole, pushing in slow so as not to aggravate the already abused flesh. Hannibal howled, fingers scrabbling into the sheets as he tried to push himself further onto Will’s cock. Babbled pleas for “faster” and “harder” and “Alpha,  _ please! _ ” fell from the Omega’s lips only to be muffled by the pillow he’d buried his face into as Will slowly sped up, drawing them both closer and closer to the edge until Hannibal was spilling onto the towel beneath him, Will following close behind him. Slick gushed from where their bodies joined, running down both their thighs as Will continued to rock into the trembling body beneath him, head catching against the muscular ring and drawing hoarse whimpers and moans from the Omega. 

Hannibal’s internal walls were clenching around him with each thrust and it wasn’t long before Will felt himself growing close again, the wet squelch of their bodies coming together and parting echoing through the room accompanied by grunts as Will spilled his seed for the second time inside the pliant body beneath him. When he could slide out without hurting the man, he kept his hips propped up as he reached for the plug. Hannibal whimpered at the sudden loss, but his hole clenched eagerly around the replacement, a little cum and slick leaking out from around the edges, but the plug would do its job just fine. Easing his Omega back onto the bed, he removed the towel, tossing it into the bathroom before pulling back on his borrowed pants and grabbing the extra pair off the dresser, guiding the now very drowsy man into the articles of clothing before climbing into bed behind him and pulling him tight against his chest. After tugging the blanket up from the foot of the bed, he wrapped one arm protectively over the psychiatrist’s slightly swollen belly, the other softly combing through the mostly unconscious man’s hair. 

Nuzzling against the back of his head, Will peppered the back of Hannibal’s neck with light kisses. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you, Hannibal, never gonna let you go through this alone again. I promise. But you gotta talk to me, got it? You’re always getting onto me for not talking, ya big hypocrite.” That drew a sleepy chuckle from the man in his arms as he pressed further back into Will. He could feel the knobby end of the plug peeking out from between his cheeks. Hannibal was out almost immediately, exhaustion dragging his body into the abyss with no plans of letting go any time soon, but Will lay awake for a time after, absentmindedly stroking the man in his arms as he let his thoughts wander. He’d never been one for relationships, too socially awkward. Growing up in school when all his classmates would be talking about finding “The One” when they grew up and starting families, he never really shared their sentiments. He’d thought, maybe perhaps one day he’d find his Omega and settle down, but then he’d tried to ask out Sadie Devereaux in tenth grade and she’d laughed in his face, asking why an Omega was looking for another Omega. He’d been blushing too hard in embarrassment to try and explain that he was an Alpha. When the rumors started flying, he decided that he was going to stop arguing and just let people believe of him what they wanted to. 

 

He’d always thought it would just be him and his dogs. They respected his authority, saw him as the Alpha he’d been born as even when other humans didn’t. He knew even Jack didn’t respect him as anything more than a Beta at best. And then he’d met Hannibal; an Alpha of Alphas who commanded respect with his very presence. In the past a man like him would have made Will want to run, to fight back. But there had been something about him that eased the turmoil inside Will. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was allowed to be an Alpha, and that it was okay that he wasn’t domineering and assertive. The knowledge that the man he’d come to consider a close friend had been hiding behind a mask should have made him furious, but oddly it didn’t. If anything, it made things make a bit more sense. 

 

The man in his arms shifted in his sleep, pushing back into Will as if trying to become one with the younger man, and he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. The plug would trick the Omega’s body into thinking he was still full with his Alpha and give him a little time to sleep and recover. When the other man woke, the Alpha would take him again before going down stairs to fix them both some breakfast. He worried that he could feel the shadows of the psychiatrist’s ribs through the sleep-warm skin. He knew from lessons that an Omega in Heat often had trouble getting themselves proper nutrition, so it was often the job of the Alpha to provide for his or her mate. If Hannibal had been in Heat since he’d canceled their appointment, then the likelihood he’d been able to come out of it long enough to put something in his stomach was incredibly slim. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Will was playing with the idea of taking Hannibal on the kitchen table after they’d eaten when the body in his arms shifted again, pressing back against the younger man’s hips with a soft whimper. “Shh…” he hushed, bringing one hand up to his forehead, feeling the damp heat of the fever beginning to stick loose strands of hair to the hot skin. “Did you have a nice nap?” he asked, tracing his free hand down the Omega’s flank to rest on the curve of his hip bone. Hannibal nodded, pushing back into Will again. The front of his sleep pants were tented, wet spot growing from where he was leaking precum and his shirt was sticking to him in places. Slipping his fingers beneath the elastic waistband, Will teased his fingers around the edges of the plug, feeling the way the tight ring of muscle fluttered around the rubber implemented, already damp with slick that had been forced out by clenching muscles. “Alpha…” Hannibal murmured, voice hoarse with sleep and overuse. Will smiled, rolling the man onto his back and quickly undressing him before he propped himself up, letting his eyes take in the expanses of tanned skin. “So beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing an open kiss to that ready mouth, licking his way in and letting his tongue learn every dip and curve of that sweet, talented mouth. He swallowed each moan as it rose from the other man’s throat, one hand bracing himself against the bed while the other traced an invisible path down, down, down, past the throbbing member to lightly trace over furred balls that quivered and drew at his touch before he slipped past them too, aligning his fingertips with the plug before pushing one in right along beside it, feeling the way the muscles eagerly stretched around the new intrusion. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes flew open, almost comically wide as his mouth parted in a surprised O. Will grinned, easing the digit in a little further, stroking against fluttering internal walls as he sought out that special place, the squish of come and slick held in place a foreign but not unpleasant sensation. His probing finger soon found the hard little nub and it only took a few strokes before the man beneath him was spilling across their stomachs, moan ripping it’s way from his throat as his body arched off the bed like he’d been electrocuted. Will lay a kiss to the underside of the roughly stubbled jaw before leaning down and licking his Omega clean, sucking lightly on his softened tip before releasing it with a wet  _ pop. _ “Gonna fill you back up,” he said, voice heavy as he slowly eased out the plug and set it aside, watching in fastination as their combined evidence leaked out, running out onto the bed sheets. Taking himself in hand, Will lined himself up with his Omega’s wet, dripping hole and slid in, the gush of fluid displaced by his aching member soaking his thighs as he pushed himself in to the hilt. “Gonna fill your greedy hole and plug you back up, and then we’re going to get some food in you. Can’t have my Omega looking so thin.” 

 

Will felt himself blush when he realized what he’d just said, but the Omega beneath him let out a needy moan, legs wrapping around the younger man’s hips, urging him to move.  Growling low in his throat, the Alpha began thrusting shallowly, but determinedly striking the older man’s prostate with each stroke. As he gazed down at the man beneath him, taking in the way his body writhed on the sheets, flushed and glistening with sweat, his mouth bite-swollen as he fought and failed to keep back his moans and whimpers as Will abused his prostate. Unable to resist, the dark haired man leaned forward, capturing that mouth mid cry and matched the movement of his tongue with his thrusts, swallowing every sound Hannibal made until the Omega was crying out, painting their chests before collapsing bonelessly onto the bed, arms and legs still weakly holding on as Will’s thrusts sped up, drawing himself closer and closer until he was spilling deep into Hannibal, feeling the way his internal walls clenched around Will’s softening member, trying to draw him in deeper. 

 

Bracing the limp man’s hips against his thighs, Will pulled out, quickly replacing the plug before settling him back against the mussed sheets and walking to the bathroom on legs that were just slightly unsteady. Hannibal’s eyes were cracked open by the time he returned, having cleaned himself up before wetting a cloth to clean up his Omega. As he quickly wiped him down, Will was relieved to see those deep maroon eyes following his movements with an awareness that had not been there the previous day. Neither man said a word as Will finished cleaning him up and tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper, but as he went about trying to find something for them to wear, Hannibal broke the silence. “Thank you, William,” he said, voice still hoarse. “You didn’t have to do this, but I am grateful.” That made Will freeze, one foot already in his boxers the other in mid step. Finishing the movement, he settled them on his hips and turned back to the man on the bed. Hannibal was already sitting up, discomfort clear on his face as he rolled his weight onto his backside. He was studiously refusing to look at the Empath. “I’m fine now, there is no reason for you to stay.”

 

“Bullshit,” Will said, the word startlingly loud in the quiet of the room. It was enough to bring Hannibal’s focus back on him, though. “Bullshit,” he repeated, stalking over to the bed and gripping the psychiatrist by the chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Will knew he was abusing his power as Alpha, but there was no way he was leaving without an explanation. “I’m done with the lies, Hannibal. Now I’m going to go downstairs and make some breakfast. You are going to get dressed and you will come join me. We are going to eat, you are going to tell me what was going through that supposedly brilliant brain of yours when you thought you could go through your Heat alone instead of reaching out to me, and then if you’re not too sore I am going to take you again over that absurdly large dinner table of yours.” He made sure to put every bit of authority he could behind the words, feeling the smallest twinge of guilt at the way those maroon eyes glazed over slightly with the orders the Alpha gave, but paying it no mind. He raised his free hand and lay it against one flushed cheek, watching the way the other man leaned into it almost unconsciously. “Am I understood?” he asked, voice dropping low. The Omega nodded. “Use your words, Hannibal. Am I understood?” Hannibal’s breathing had quickened slightly, but he looked up at the Alpha through pale lashes. “Yes, William. I understand.”

 

Lips curling in a smile, Will bent his head and landed a soft kiss on the tip of the older man’s nose, chuckling at the way it scrunched under his lips before pulling back and grabbing a pair of discarded sleep pants. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Leaving Hannibal to dress, he headed down to the state of the art kitchen and rummaged around, finding bread and eggs and bacon and deciding that sounded like the perfect breakfast for a stomach that may not have seen filled in several days. By the time he was plating, he could hear the stutter-step of Hannibal limping his way downstairs, and allowed himself a smile at the thought that he was the cause for it. Taking a plate in each hand, he turned to head into the dining room only to find the psychiatrist leaning in the doorway, dressed in a robe and a pair of sleep pants and looking deliciously sex mussed. “Come on, then,” Will said. “You can make the coffee since you insist on only having fancy devices instead of a good old reliable coffee pot.” Hannibal nodded, offering him a bright if small smile before stepping past him to ready their beverages. Five minutes later found them seated across from each other enjoying breakfast in a comfortable silence. Hannibal was first to clear his plate, staring down at it in a slight embarrassment that made Will chuckle and slide some of his own eggs and bacon over onto it before pushing the refilled plate back in front of the blushing man. “I was serious about making sure my Omega was fed.”

 

The blush remained high on Hannibal’s cheeks as they finished off breakfast and Will whisked the dishes off to the sink. He knew Hannibal was going to want to wash them, but the brunet was determined to push that back as long as possible. As he made his way back into the dining room, he was momentarily thrown when he didn’t see Hannibal, but then a pair of strong arms were wrapping around his waist and the crook of his neck was being nuzzled. “I believe you said something about taking me over my table?” a low voice growled in his ear, and Will smiled. “Yes, I do believe I said that, but I think I also said something about getting answers first.” Turning in Hannibal’s arms, he walked the other man back until he was seated in his chair and Will was all but straddling his lap. “Now, why the  _ hell  _ did you think it was alright to try and go through this on your own? What were you thinking, Hannibal?” Taking the ex-surgeon’s hands in his, he turned them over, showing their owner the shadowed bruises the cuffs had left behind. “You could have seriously hurt yourself, Hannibal. If Jack hadn’t called me to a crime scene yesterday then I might never have known what was going on. That  _ atrocity  _ you were using would have made even a  _ pornstar _ nervous, so tell me why you thought it would be a good substitute!”

 

Hannibal’s eyes were locked on their joined hands, flush disappearing down his neck and under the collar of the robe. The shame emanating off of him was nearly tangible and Will could smell the sharp bite of fear underneath it all. Sighing, Will dropped himself onto the Omega’s lap and bent down until he could see his face. The Empath was shocked to see the older man’s cheeks wet with tears. “Hannibal? What’s wrong? Talk to me, sweetie what happened? Are you in pain?” Hannibal shook his head, moving to pull his hands away so he could wipe his face, but Will held on fast. “I… I was afraid. I’ve been on suppressants for so long, living my life as though I were a biological Alpha that when they suddenly failed me I was left unsure of what to do. I was afraid to tell the Alpha who was responsible for fear he didn’t return my feelings. I thought I could handle it on my own…” Will sighed, lifting the Omega’s chin until he could look him in the eye. “You know,  _ doctor, _ for a man with several degrees and is regularly paid to study people, you really are not very observant.” Before the man could open his mouth with what would no doubt be an indignant response, Will was leaning in and capturing his lips in another kiss, slow and gentle. The other man melted under the kiss, pressing forward in an attempt to deepen it and practically whimpering when Will pulled away. “I return your feelings, you idiot,” he said, smiling at the dumbstruck expression that crossed the psychiatrist’s face before shifting into one of pure joy and lust. “Alpha, my Alpha,  _ please… _ ” 

 

Will climbed off his lap and pulled the older man to his feet, turning him and pushing him into the table. “Who am I to deny my needy Omega?” he growled into one ear, relishing in the full body shiver that racked the other man’s body and the way he pushed his hips back into Will. “Please, Alpha… please take me, claim me…  _ Alpha… _ ” In no time their clothes were in a pile on the floor and Hannibal was bent over the table, legs spread and trembling as Will knelt between them, hands spreading toned cheeks apart as he mouthed around the plug, nipping lightly at the clenching puckered hole and enjoying the sounds he was drawing from his Omega. “Such a greedy little Omega, aren’t you?” he asked between kisses, trailing down from his quivering hole to nuzzle at his furry balls and lap at his perineum. Above him he could hear Hannibal whimpering incoherently. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going to pull out this plug with my teeth, and then I’m going to fuck you with my tongue until you come, and then I’m going to fill you with my cock and I am going to pound into your greedy little hole until you can’t see straight and you come again screaming my name, and  _ then  _ I am going to claim you. You will be bound to me, Hannibal, do you understand and accept this?” 

 

Hannibal let out a sob, nodding into the table and thrusting his hips back against Will’s grip. “Yes, yes Alpha. Will  _ please _ , I accept!  _ Please _ !” Will grinned and latched his teeth around the end of the plug, tugging at it while he rubbed at the muscular ring, feeling the clench and give as the Omega’s body released its hold on the intrusion. Spitting the rubber plug onto the discarded pile of clothing, he turned back to see Hannibal’s dusky pink hole gaping and clenching around emptiness, cum and slick already leaking out and running over his balls and down the inside of his thighs. With a groan, Will surged forward, lapping at the trail and savoring the taste of himself mixed with Hannibal’s slick until he latched onto his puckered hole, licking a broad stripe across it before sucking, gripping Hannibal’s thighs tight as he felt the man’s knees give briefly. He alternated nips and sucks against the muscular ring, feeling it flutter and twitch until he could only taste the Omega on his tongue. 

 

He could hear the whimpers, cries, and moans as Hannibal started to fall apart above him. “Alpha, Will, please, touch me, please!” Will pulled back with a grin and landed a bite hard enough to bruise at the juncture between the bottom of Hannibal’s ass and his thigh. Sliding one hand around, he pinched the base of the Omega’s member, feeling the stiffened muscles under the skin twitch and the way his balls tried to draw closer to the body. “Uh, uh. I don’t think so.” He pulled his hand back, listening to Hannibal cry out in frustration above him. “Omegas who keep secrets from their Alphas deserve to be punished. I’m not going to touch you, and you’re not allowed to touch yourself. Understood? You’re going to come from this alone.” Not waiting for a response, Will dove back in, spearing his tongue and thrusting in in one move. Hannibal cried out, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the polished wood. Will thrust his tongue in and out as far as it would go, feeling the tremors in Hannibal’s legs growing more forceful as his hole clenched around the brunet’s tongue. Will was hard, and he had to press his palm into his crotch to hold it together. Pressing as close as he could, he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go and scraped his teeth against the tight pucker, tipping the Omega over the edge. 

 

Hannibal came with a broken scream, body arching off the table as his member pulsed, painting the underside of the table with his cum. Will lifted a hand to his tight balls, rolling them between his fingers as he worked his Omega through his orgasm. Finally, with a half-hearted twitch that was really little more than a dribble the member started to soften as Hannibal collapsed against the table, legs no longer able to hold him up. Will caught the dribble on one thumb, tucking it into his mouth and savoring the taste that was pure Hannibal, hand still lightly stroking the trembling ball sac. Hannibal whimpered at the overstimulation but said nothing. Whether it was because he didn’t want to or was unable to was anyone’s guess. With one more kiss to the swollen, spit-slick hole. Will pushed himself to his feet, draping over the Omega’s sweaty body to lay kisses across his cheek. Strands of ash colored hair were sticking to his sweaty forehead as he forced his eyes open to look at his Alpha. Will rewarded him with a smile and a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “So beautiful, my Omega. I’m so proud of you, the way you took my tongue. You’re gonna be so beautiful when you take my cock, too. That greedy little hole of yours is just begging to be filled, isn’t it?” He pressed the tips of his fingers against the muscles, feeling them give almost immediately as it spilled slick over them. Will rubbed his now wet fingers up and down his crack. “So greedy, so wet and ready for me, aren’t you, my beautiful Omega?”

 

Will pressed close and cupped that toned ass he’d often secretly watched, admiring the way it filled the dress pants Hannibal often wore. Another flood of slick coated his hands and ran down the Omega’s thighs, and he watched the older man turn pink with embarrassment as he tried to hide his face in his arms. Will just chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss between tanned shoulder blades before easing Hannibal a little further onto the table and spreading his thighs a little further and finally,  _ finally  _ pushing into that tight heat. He started by keeping his thrusts slow, pulling out nearly to the tip before pushing back in, feeling the opposing push of slick as he forced it out of the way. On the third push he managed to find the older man’s prostate, feeling the way he clenched and trembled around him. He let out a groan and sped up slightly, leaning back far enough to be able to watch himself disappearing in and out from between those tanned cheeks. He wanted to see more, so he gripped them tight and spread them as far as he could, but it still wasn’t enough. Pressing deep, he gathered the limp man close, turning them until he could bend the man practically double over the nearest chair. 

 

Hannibal whimpered as the change in position brought the Alpha’s member into direct contact with his prostate, every shift dragging across the sensitive bundle of nerves and slicing through his body. He could feel himself starting to grow hard again even as the blood rushed toward his head with the new position. He had no idea what Will was planning, but he couldn’t draw up the reserves to care, instead turning himself over to sensation and allowing himself to just feel. Will gripped his cheeks again, pulling them apart and starting to move again, watching the way the Omega’s hole fluttered and gaped around his rock hard member, almost like a tiny maw trying to devour him. The thought made him groan as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, imagining how Hannibal would look swallowing him down, those lips stretched wide and glossy with spit and precum. He hadn’t realized he’d sped up his movements until he heard Hannibal sob beneath him, now painfully hard for the second time in such a short period and unable to do anything about it both due to Will’s orders and the fact that the chair he was bent over was in his way. Will groaned at the sight they made, feeling his knot beginning to swell in anticipation. 

 

The tight ring of muscle was beginning to catch on his swelling knot with each thrust, drawing small cries from the Omega beneath him. Pressing as deep as he could, he bent forward and breathed “Come for me, Omega,” into Hannibal’s ear before latching onto the gland on his shoulder and biting down hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. “ _ WILL!”  _ Hannibal cried out, body pressing into Will’s as he came hard, body tight and clenching against the Alpha’s member buried deep inside him. Will’s knot grew to full size as he came deep and hot, painting the insides of the man who was now His Omega, who’d perhaps someday carry his pups but had carried his heart for quite some time now. He rocked himself through his orgasm, the girth of his knot tight in Hannibal’s inner channel and drawing quiet whimpers from the spent man. Will released his jaw, lapping gently at the wound before laying a kiss on it and looking into the face of his Bonded. 

 

Hannibal’s face was flushed and sweaty, breath coming out in shallow pants as he came down off the his high. His eyes were shut, lids twitching slightly. Will’s lips curled in a fond smile as he reached a hand up to card through the sweaty strands of hair that clung to his forehead. Hannibal  _ hmm _ ed and nuzzled into his palm, lashes fluttering as he fought to open his eyes, but Will just shushed him, gathering him close and pulling him semi-upright off the chair. He knew they wouldn’t be parting for at least another half hour, but the least he could do was try and get them a little more comfortable. Mindful of his knot, he backed them up slowly until he could ease them into the nearest chair. The change in position pushed him deeper into the Omega, drawing a choked gasp from the semi-conscious man in his lap. “Shh,” Will shushed as he eased him back against his chest, head falling into the juncture between the brunet’s neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the Omega’s slack jaw, gaze drifting down to where his hand rested protectively against the normally toned stomach, now pooched slightly. He gave it an experimental press, feeling the shifting pressure of his own cum against his knot and earning himself a groan from the man in his lap. 

 

“Stop,” Hannibal mumbled hoarsely, turning his face into the side of Will’s neck. “Feels strange…” Will chuckled, sliding his hand up to rest across the man’s ribcage instead. “I love you, you big idiot,” he whispered, and felt the older man smile against his skin. “Love you too, my Alpha…” 

_ -End- _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happier than Will with his Dogs!!


End file.
